Finding Someone Special
by av981638
Summary: Can Stephanie find someone special after being hurt once again? Not Cupcake friendly! Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place after FLF, although there are no real spoilers. Cupcakes will not like this story, it is VERY cupcake unfriendly. This story is not a babe, I really love Ranger (I do!) but a merry man wanted to play._

**SPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm; I reached over and turned it off. I decided to lie on my comfortable bed for a few more minutes. At 5:15 I got out of bed and went into my modern kitchen for a cup of coffee. God, I love my automatic coffee maker. I quickly dress in my sweats and tank top for working out. After drinking my coffee I grab my purse, laptop bag, and my gym bag before leaving my condo. That's right, me, _**the**_ _Stephanie Plum_ lives in a condo. I'm sure you're wondering what I have been up to. Well, a lot actually; you see, I caught that good-for-nothing Joe Morelli cheating on me with none other than Robin Russell. Go figure. Last I heard, he had married her since he got her pregnant. Better her than me! Shortly after that the bonds office was shut down by Harry the Hammer after he caught Vinnie embezzling money.

That same day Ranger had offered me a job at Rangeman, but not the same one I had before. He put me in charge of Client Relations. Apparently I am very approachable, unlike him and the other men. I took his offer. Of course working there means gym time and range time. I have to admit I am in the best shape of my life and now carry two guns. I know you're wondering what is going on with me and the man of mystery. Well, it's simple; we had a long talk right after I caught Joe, we do love each other, but not the IN-LOVE way. We are best friends, we are always watching out for each other. We go out to dinner all the time now since he stopped missions.

I head to my BMW; yup, Ranger decided I needed a classy car to drive when I go to sites. Instead of the black, he got me blue. He said it matches my eyes. Of course, I told him he is nuts for giving me such an expensive car when it would wind up going to car heaven. He just smirked and said to take it. That was over six months ago. Two months later, I bought my condo. I get to Rangeman and park in the garage. I head to three to do my gym time.

I step into the gym and see Les and Tank sparring, Ranger is beating the bag. I head to the treadmill to get my running in first. Within minutes Ranger is next to me running.

"Hey, Babe," he says with a grin

"Morning Ranger," I puff out. I quickly run my five miles, than head to the machines to do my weights. Once I finish there I turn to head to shower, but Ranger stops me.

"Spar with me? I want to see how good you are. Les told me you knocked him on his ass five times last week," Ranger said with a big smile.

"Okay, I've been wondering if I can take you down now," I giggle. He only smirks as we head to the mat and stretch.

As we start to circle I noticed out of the corner of my eye a small crowd had formed. After a while, Ranger realizes I am waiting for him to make the first move. Everything Tank taught me quickly comes to mind. Ranger makes a move to grab me, but I dodge him by ducking under his arm. He looks at me with shock, but quickly recovers. He comes at me again, using his strength; but I use his own strength against him, and I grab his wrist and duck, making him fall over me. He lands on his ass and is stunned that I knocked him down. I hear a collective noise run through the crowd around us. I hear Tank snicker.

"I see my work here is done, Little Girl! You took bossman down!" Tank laughs.

I reach to help up Ranger, who is still in shock. He shakes his head to clear it.

"Damn, Babe there's only one person who's ever taken me down and that was Tank! Well, now there are two people! Great job; proud of you babe." I blush. Once he is standing up he pulls me into a hug. We separate, than head to shower. I use an apartment on four to shower and dress for my work day.

I make my way up to my office. I boot up my computer, log in, and start going through my emails from the weekend. Minutes later, Ranger is standing in my open doorway. I wave him in as I read an email. He sits in the chair in front of me; I can tell he has something on his mind.

"What's up, Ranger?"

"How was your weekend?" He asks. He knew that I had gotten a call from Val who wanted me to meet her at my parents' house on Saturday. He knew that things were strained between my mother and me so I didn't want to go.

"Eventful. Actually, I think that may be putting it mildly. Val wanted the family together so she could make an announcement. Guess what, she is now having baby #5. Well, she is already well into the second trimester. They have been hoping to have a boy, and didn't want to say anything until they knew the sex; of course, it is another girl. You would think after two girls with her first husband and two with Albert, they would get a clue that they are only making girls. Val is heartbroken; she wants to be the one to give my dad his grandson. Of course, when she told my dad that he will have yet another granddaughter, he looked at me and told me to hurry up and give him a grandson since I seem to be the only one to date, as he put it, 'real men'." I can only shake my head as Ranger laughs.

"Laugh it up, Chuckles; my dad swears it should be you!" I then laugh as he pales.

"Don't worry, I told my dad that won't happen. I won't risk what we have for anything. Of course, now that I told my father that, I have the funny feeling he is going to play matchmaker for me." I see the smirk come back onto Rangers face. I can only shake my head.

We are going over some files when my phone rings.

"Rangeman, this is Stephanie." I answer. As I am listening to the caller, Ranger notices I stiffen. I turn to my computer and quickly look for a file.

"Mr. Jameson, I am very sorry to hear that; you can't change that now. I still have the contract and I can bring it by later today for you to sign. Had you signed before we would have been able to minimize the damage caused to your house, but not much we can do about that. I will bring Hector with me again, and have him do a complete check. We will get the right system for you. I can be there at 1:30; does that work for you?" I listen as he responds.

"Great, I will be there. Goodbye." I set the receiver down with a sigh.

"The Jameson house was broken into last night. They took all of his wife's jewelry, among other things before ransacking the entire house. There is a lot of damage. He is now kicking himself for not signing the contract two months ago. But he wants to sign now. I will take Hector with me, and have him do a full check on the house. I have the feeling we missed something last time." Ranger nods in agreement.

Ten minutes later there is a knock on my door. It opens and in comes Zero with the biggest grin on his face. He looks at Ranger and laughs.

"How did the mat feel, boss?" Ranger just shakes his head. Zero plops down into the other chair in front of my desk.

"So Steph, have you thought about what we talked about on Friday?" Zero asks. I can only shake my head. I really didn't want to get into it in front of Ranger. Not now.

"Okay, let me know what you decide." Zero says, then walks out. Ranger looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Is there something going on?" He inquires. I sigh.

"Yes and no. Zero asked me something Friday that I haven't answered. I just don't know what to do." I look up and see understanding in Rangers' face.

"Tell me what he asked and maybe I can help you." I knew he would ask that question. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, well we were talking when he asked me to go out with him one night. To say I was shocked is putting it mildly; that was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. I asked him if he was serious and he said he was. I told him I don't know. I mean, he is a great guy, don't get me wrong, but to me he has always been a bit of a playboy. Yes, he flirts here and there, but I don't think I can do it. I have the feeling he would break my heart worse than Dickie and Joe ever did. I know he is your good friend and employee, Ranger. That's some of it, too." I finally quiet down. I look up at Ranger and see he put on the blank face.

"Babe, he has been half in love with you for a long time. I know you think of him as a player, but when he found out you were single, and we were not going to be together, he stopped going out. He actually approached me about you. I told him that he can ask you, but not to be too surprised if you say no. He said that he won't be going out again until it's with you. I told him not to pressure you. If you want my advice, go on the date with him, just tell him up front that you just want to do one date, and go from there. Take it slow, okay?" I am shocked at Rangers' words. He gets up and leaves without another word and I sit back in my chair. Why would Zero talk to Ranger about dating me? Coming to a decision, I pull up my cell and compose a text to Zero.

_How about we go to dinner Friday? _

I go to press send, but I can't do it; so I get to work, but I can't concentrate. I keep playing Rangers' words in my head. Finally, I can't take it anymore; I head to his office to talk to him. His office door is open and I peek in. He is on the phone but waves me in and I walk in and shut the door. I sit in the chair in front of him while I wait for him to finish his call. He hangs up the phone.

"What's up Babe?" I sigh.

"Is going out with Zero a good idea? I mean, if it doesn't work out, I don't want to lose his friendship. We have gotten to be good friends since I started working here." I see the look of confusion on Rangers' face.

"What brought this on? Did something happen?" he asks, concerned. I shake my head.

"Not really, I guess my fears are controlling me. I mean, look at my history, Ranger. The two serious relationships I had both ended because of cheating. I guess I am just worried that I can't keep someone happy. And I am afraid I will lose you too." Ranger comes around his desk to sit next to me.

"Babe, Dickie Orr and Joe Morelli are the two biggest idiots. There is nothing wrong with you at all. You are an amazing woman who deserves to be loved wholeheartedly. If I was able to I would be the man to do it, but I can't. Zero can, you need to talk to him, Babe. Tell him your fears. I know he will understand. If it works out between you two, I will be right there supporting you both. You will not lose me, Babe; you're stuck with me." He wipes a tear off my face.

"Thanks, Ranger." I get up, and head back to my office. I sit at my desk I decide Ranger is right, so I hit Zero's speed dial.

"Can you come to my office please?" I say after he answers. I hang up and feel nervous as I wait for him to come.

_A big thank you to Jenn!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing. All mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

As I watched Steph leave my office, I felt so sad for her; she has had nothing but heartache in the last six months. After everything with Morelli, her mother basically disowned her because she wouldn't accept his cheating. Then to top it all, Edna Mazur died unexpectedly. She has no idea how much I wanted to make her mine, but after we talked about it I realized how true her words were. I would not be able to open up enough to love her the way she deserves. When she told me she was afraid to even try dating Zero because she thought that it would only lead to her getting hurt again, I wanted to take her into my arms and make her mine then, but that isn't possible. Her happiness is more important to me than anything else. If I am alone because I can't have her, then so be it. I hope she listens to me and talks to Zero; I know he would understand even more than she realizes.

**SPOV**

While I waited for Zero to come to my office, I sat back in my chair and thought of the time we had spent together since I started here. He was the one that helped me get over the fear of my gun, I learned so much about him in such a short time. I saw more than the blank mask; I got to see the person underneath it. Noah "Zero" De Luca is 6'2", 230lbs with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He told me about growing up half-Italian and like me, he had an older sibling that seemed to be perfect in his parents' eyes. He even told me how he got the nickname Zero because he is a sniper and has never missed his mark.

I wondered if Zero would understand my fears; I mean, first Dickie, than Joe cheated on me and to make things worse my mother took Joe's side. Just like she did with Dickie. So, we had a huge blow out and I have not been back there until Val called. I probably wouldn't have even known about grandma dying if my father hadn't called me; at least I have not lost him, too. Daddy was not happy with how mom has been treating me.

There was a knock on my door; it opened, and in walked Zero. He gave me a crooked smile.

"What's up, Steph?" I could tell he was a little nervous.

"I need to talk to you; I have an answer to your question, but before I tell you, we need to talk about some things." I watched as he stiffened some.

"Noah, make Zero go away; I need the real you, not the work you." I watched as shock crossed his face, but it quickly became something else I couldn't read. I have never used his given name before.

"I know you talked to Ranger about asking me out; I am not upset about it. I talked to him too, but for different reasons. You see, I am letting my fears keep me from doing things. I want to go out with you, but honestly, I am afraid to because if it doesn't work out I am scared I will lose your friendship. I need to know no matter what, our friendship will stay intact." I realize I am babbling. Zero kneeled in front of me and takes my hands in his.

"Steph, no matter what, we will always be friends, okay? I don't want to lose the friendship we have, I just want to see if something could come of us." I take a deep breath and nod at his words.

"Can you tell me what you're afraid of?" I gulp.

"Well, a lot, actually. The last two relationships I've had both ended because I was cheated on. I am not saying that you would do that, too, but I am afraid to open myself up again, just to get hurt. I don't think I could take it again." When I look into his eyes I see understanding.

"Tesoro, I completely understand. My last serious relationship ended the same way. My ex, Liz, cheated on me; we had been together almost four years. After that I only did one night stands. I didn't want to let anyone in; but Steph, you are different. If we only go on one date, I am fine with that."

"What did you call me? Was that Italian?" Zero grinned.

"It was Italian; Tesoro means sweetheart. Is it okay I called you that?" I nod.

"It's fine, I just don't hear much Italian, only my fathers' parents spoke it, and I was young when they died. My dad speaks some Italian but not much. To answer your question from Friday I would like to go out with you. Can we do one date, and go from there?" I watched as the biggest smile crossed his face.

"That is more than okay, Tesoro. How about we go to dinner Friday night at Rossinis'?"

"That sounds amazing."

"I'll make the reservations. I'll see you later." He kisses my forehead, then leaves my office.

Minutes later there is another knock on my door.

"Come in." I call. The door opens and Ranger walks in.

"Have lunch with me?"

"Sure, where today?" He smiles.

"Shorty's." I nod, grab my purse and follow him out.

Fifteen minutes later we are sitting at a table waiting for our food.

"I want to thank you Ranger; you are right, Noah did understand." I see the shock cross his face at hearing me use Zero's given name.

"We have a date Friday night. We are going out to dinner. We talked about my fears; I guess you knew that he had the same thing happen to him. We agreed to take it slow; we will take it one date at a time."  
"Proud of you, babe."

"Thanks, Ranger." Our food arrived and we ate in silence.

When we get back to the office, its 1300, so I head to my office to get the contract and prepare to leave for the Jameson home.

At 1310 Hector came into my office.

"Ready to go, chica?" I nod.

"Let's go."

We arrive at the Jameson home; Hector goes to work looking for the best places for the cameras. I talk with Mr. Jameson about the contract and then he signs it. By the time we are done it's 1500.

We get back to the office, I take the contract to Ranger, but he isn't in his office so I put it on his desk. I go into my office, log into my computer and check my email.

I have some files to go through so I spend the remainder of my day looking through the files.

At 1700, I shut down my computer, grab my purse and leave my office, locking my door behind me. I wave to the guys as I pass them on the way out.

I head out of the garage, but instead of heading to my condo I decide to go visit grandma. I stop to pick up some flowers to put at Grandma's grave. When I arrive, I place the flowers against the headstone and just sit there wishing that we didn't lose her. I felt tears run down my face. I know if anyone would understand how I feel, it would be her.

I have no idea how long I sat there when suddenly a pair of arms close around me. I shriek before I realize its Ranger. He doesn't say anything just sits there with me. Finally, I stand up to leave and Ranger follows suit. I knew he was just supporting me; he knew how much Grandma's death affected me.

"Thank you." I whisper as I give him a hug.

"Anytime, babe. Go home, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He walks me to my car, opens my door, hands me in, and shuts my door for me. He waves as I leave the cemetery. I get home and just sit on my couch thinking about what had transpired today. I think it's time I start living again. I know Grandma would hate seeing me like this. I think this date with Noah is what I need to feel alive again.

_Thanks Jenn!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

The next morning, I woke up feeling better than I had in months. I quickly got through my morning routine so I could leave for the office early. As I drove into the office, I noticed a car following me. At first, it didn't seem suspicious; but after I changed routes the car was still following me. I went into high alert as the car continued to follow; I hadn't been bothered in months, so I started to worry. I quickly pulled into the Rangeman garage and watched the car slowly pass so I could get a better look at it. I realized that I had seen the car somewhere before and my spidey senses suddenly went haywire. I was too on edge to go to the gym, so I headed to my office on five, closed and locked the door behind me. I sat at my desk and just stared at the blank computer screen.

I continued to sit there staring blankly at my computer, trying to think how long I had been followed for. I became vaguely aware of several knocks on my door, but I couldn't respond. Then, I heard the lock on my door tumbling and within seconds, Ranger was kneeling in front of me with concern in his eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I was followed this morning. And this wasn't the first time." I watched as Ranger's eyes went hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when I spotted the car, I changed my route and it followed. And when I got here it passed by slowly. When it passed, my spidey senses started going haywire. I haven't been bothered in so long; this doesn't feel right. I can't explain it." I knew Ranger could tell I was on edge.

"Do you have any sites to go to today?"

"Not today."

"Good, I want you to have someone with you if you do have to leave. I won't take any chances." I nod silently. I look up and notice Zero is standing in my doorway looking concerned.

"Tesoro, what's going on? Did I hear right? That you've been followed?" I could only nod.

"She noticed it this morning on her way in, but it isn't the first time; she recognized the car, but can't place it." Ranger had a hard tone to his voice. I could tell he was going to go hunting.

"What did the car look like, Steph?" I meet Zero's eyes.

"It was a newer model silver Lexus, heavily tinted windows. I know I have seen it before but I can't figure out where." Zero nods.

"Are you going to do a search on it?"

"Yes." I was hoping I could figure out who this person was before something happened. Zero left me to my search as I turned on my computer.

Once I logged in, I opened up my email first. Right away, I noticed an email with no return address. I didn't open it, instead I picked up my phone and dialed Ranger's extension.

"Yo."

"I need you in my office." I quickly hung up. Minutes later, Ranger strode in. Without a word, I point to the unopened email with no address. When Ranger saw what I was looking at he visibly stiffened.

"Open it." I clicked on it; when the words appeared, I felt light headed.

The email read:

_I know where you live, I know where you work. Nothing and no one can stop me from taking what I want from you. I know you are wondering who I am, but you won't have to think too hard to know who I am. We have danced before._

Ranger growled as he read the email over my shoulder. The last line made my stomach turn. Ranger grabbed his cell and hit a speed dial.

"Get to Steph's office, NOW." He closed it, then returned it to his utility belt. He saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry, babe, we'll catch this guy." A few minutes pass before Hector walked in.

"I want you to trace this email with no return address. This person is following Steph and I want them caught," Ranger ordered before pulling me out of my chair and taking me to the conference room where the Core Team was meeting. When we walked in, I saw Les, Bobby, and Tank all raise their eyebrows in silent question.

"Looks like Steph has a stalker." Ranger growled out.

I sat at the table and just felt at a loss of what to do.

_Thanks Jenn!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing. All mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

I sat at the table in a fog; the conversation around me didn't penetrate the fog in my head. The last line from the email bounced around in my head, as I think about that line, it clicks.

"That's it!" I mutter before running from the conference room, with Ranger hot on my heels. I step into my office, open the file cabinet and look for the file I need.

"Babe?" I can hear the confusion in his voice.

I find the file I am looking for. Without a word I hand it to him. He raises his brow in question.

"That is the man that most likely followed me and sent that email. If I am right this guy is batshit crazy." I watch as Ranger looks over the file.

"Are you sure this is him?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, Ranger. Remember we did that distraction for him almost a year ago now? I had to dance with him for over an hour and when I finally got him out he said he knew who I was, that was the one that held the knife to my throat."

I watch as it dawns on Ranger. As he reads I am on my computer running a check.

"I remember now, he is as you put it batshit crazy. Run a check and see if he is indeed out."

"Already on it, he is indeed out. He was release five days ago. I first noticed the car four days ago."

We stepped back to the conference room where everyone is looking confused.

"We found the name of the stalker, now we need to find him."

Ranger hands out the copy of the search I just ran, a collective sound of growls is heard from all around the room.

"You may remember him from the distraction last year. Lou Grazzini, age 35, 6'2 ", 275lbs. He was picked up for illegal guns, and drug trafficking. Stephanie was hurt during that takedown, although not seriously. He told her he would find her when he got out and it appears he has.

"So, we are going to hunt him down and take him down by any means necessary. I don't give a fuck, what we end up doing to him; I want him taken care of."

I see the look of determination in his eyes. So, I know when Grazzini is found he doesn't stand a chance.

An hour later, I make it back to my office; I check my email and find another one from a blocked address. I quickly grab my phone and call Ranger.

"Yo."

"Got another one."

I hang up without waiting for a response. Minutes later, Ranger strides in with Zero and Tank right behind him. As they come around my desk I open the email to read it, and pale at the words.

_I still remember the feel of you against me as we danced, the way you smell, and that dress, oh the dress. When we dance again it will be without the LBD._

I shiver at the words, this guy is definitely nuts.

**LGPOV**

After hitting the send button on my last email to Ms. Plum, I sit back in my chair thinking of the night I danced with her, the feel of her body pressed against mine, the way she smelled. I knew who she was the minute she sat next to me. I was furious at first that she was sent in to take me in, but then she cast her spell on me.

Ms. Plum will become Mrs. Grazzini. She is perfect to help me take over one day. The entire empire will be mine, and I will have my queen. Then the heir will be born within a year. The next generation of Family will prevail. While I am at it, I will take down Ranger Manoso and Rangeman.

I pick up the phone and press a button.

"I want the package sent out immediately."

I hang up without waiting for a response; I know my order will be obeyed without hesitation.

I know she will love the contents of the package. I spent three hours shopping for every little thing in that box, it cost me a fortune, but since she will be my wife I will spend it. I hope she realizes this is just a taste of what is to come her way.

That gives me an idea for the next package. I quickly pick up my phone and hit a speed dial.

"Send me a selection of your best diamond rings. I want them to be three carat or bigger, only the best." I hang up.

There is a knock on the door, it opens and my right hand man steps in.

"Sir the package was just picked up by the courier; it will be delivered first thing in the morning."

"Excellent. I have a delivery coming tomorrow morning; I want you to ensure he comes in without incident. No exceptions." With a nod, he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I sit back and enjoy a cigar, as I contemplate her punishment for cheating on me with Rangeman thugs. She doesn't know that I was able to bug her condo and car so I can hear who she talks to. I know she is planning a date this Friday with one of the thugs, well I will make sure that the date never happens, if it does it will be put down as the worst date in history.

I look at the picture I took of her at her condo. I will get my girl, one way or another. Her beauty will be known all over the world when she becomes my wife.

Just thinking of her lush body under me has my jeans growing tighter, soon I will be able to take her and make sure she forgets every other man she has known.

Soon Stephanie Plum will be Stephanie Grazzini.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

The rest of the day went by quickly, but we couldn't locate Grazzini. So, I agreed to be taken to and from my condo by someone until he was caught.

The next day, I got the package. When Ranger and Zero came into my office with it and blank faces I didn't know what to think. I knew they scanned it, so I had to be clean. I opened the box and found five items. The box contained a veil, a pearl necklace, a blue piece of fabric, a flower, and a sexy nightie. Zero and Ranger looked at each other in confusion, I caught the look.

"He is trying to tell me something." Both men growled.

"The question is what?"

"Actually it's pretty simple, look at everything. There is only one occasion that you would have all of this. All of this stuff is something you would find for a wedding."

"So this sicko wants to marry you?!" Zero growls.

"Looks like it." I shudder.

"Not gonna happen Babe. He won't get near you." Ranger says in a low voice. I know that voice, it means he is upping the hunt.

"I know, but please get this stuff away from me, it's giving me the creeps." They take the box and leave, while I try to get the meaning of that stuff out of my head.

S-Z-S

The rest of the week passes without a single word from Grazzini. Before I know it, Friday is here and it's time for my date with Noah. At 1300 Ranger steps into my office and sits down.

"Are you going to leave early today to get ready for your date?"

"I don't need to, I have a dress already. I bought it a while back and never wore it."

"What time is he picking you up?"

"The reservation is for 7, so I am leaving at 5 to get ready for 6." He nods without a word.

"What is it Ranger?"

"It's nothing, Babe." I don't say anything but I don't believe him. When he walks out, I set to finishing my work for the day.

At 1645 I finish up, shut down my computer, and head to Rangers office. The look on his face before leaving my office has been bugging me the entire afternoon. When I get to his office he is sitting in his chair staring out the window. I can tell by his body language he is brooding. I walk around his desk and stop in front of him.

"Ranger, what is going on? You have been acting strange all day." When he looks at me, I see his blank face is gone, and he looks sad. I kneel in front of him.

"Hey what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. It's something if you are letting your emotion show, Carlos." His eyebrow shot up at my using of his name.

"Talk to me please."

"It's nothing Babe. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you, you're my best friend. If you're hurting I want to know why."

As I watch, his blank face comes back. I sigh, he is shutting me out. I pat his knee and leave. I know he won't talk to me unless he wants to. I am taken to my condo to get ready for my date, as we drive there, my mind is on Ranger, and how sad he looked. What could have made him sad?

When I arrive at my condo, I start getting ready for my date. I finish at 1745 so I sit down to relax my nerves until Noah arrives. A few short minutes later there is a knock on my door. I look through the peep hole expecting to see Noah, but it's Ranger. I pull the door open.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"

He doesn't say anything, just stares for a few minutes than leaves. Now I am even more confused.

What the hell?

Before I can dwell too much on it there is another knock on the door.

**RPOV**

I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I was sitting in my office. I should have known better than to sit there with emotion showing. As soon as Steph saw my face she got worried about me. I couldn't tell her why I was sad. It took everything I had to get my blank face to come back. I couldn't tell her I was sad because I realized what a massive mistake I made by not making her mine when I had the chance.

When she left I just sat there. I got up to go to seven about thirty minutes later, but found myself in the turbo driving to her condo instead. Without thinking I got to her door and knocked. When she opened the door, I felt as if I was hit by a truck by how beautiful she looked. When she questioned me I was at a loss for words so I left without saying a word.

When I got into the turbo, I sped out of the parking lot, and took off to my house. I needed to get away to get back under control. Seeing her in that dress just proved I made a huge mistake, but the question is what do I do about it?


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing._

**ZPOV**

When I knocked on Steph's door I was nervous, hell I was almost quaking in my boots. When I saw her though, she took my breath away. The sapphire blue dress was stunning, it made her blue eyes seem bluer. It cupped her curves perfectly. The matching FMPs made her legs seem even longer under the short dress. Her smile was instant when she saw me holding a bouquet of multi-colored daisies.

"Hi Steph, these are for you."

"They are beautiful." she murmured as she took them into her kitchen to put them in water. When she came back I could tell that something had been bothering her.

"Hey what is it? Do you not want to go out?"

"It's nothing. I do want to go out; I have been looking forward to this all week." I nod silently as we walk out her door, she locks it, then head down to my car. We make the drive to Rossinis in silence. We step in and see the restaurant is busy tonight. A waitress steps up to us.

"Reservation for two for De Luca."

"Right this way, sir." We followed her to the table. We order some wine to drink while we look over our menus.

Once we order, I notice Steph seems preoccupied. I think most of it is due to Grazzini, but I think there is more to it.

"Steph, what is it?"

"I don't know, Noah, something just doesn't feel right about this whole thing with Grazzini." I stiffen at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't know; I just feel like we are missing something."

We became silent as the waitress sat our food down in front of us. We eat in silence. As time passes I feel more uncomfortable.

"Steph, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am, sitting here on a date?" I watch as she stills for a minute, then nods.

"Yes I am, god what does that say about us?"

"It means that we are destined to be friends…. Good friends." As I watch she relaxes and smiles.

We make it through dinner with friendly chatter. I can tell something is bothering her.

**SPOV**

I was nervous when Noah picked me up, but as time passed I felt as if I was making a massive mistake. It didn't help that Ranger had shown up when he did. As the evening wore on, we both seemed to be uptight, which is not like us. I knew then that we could never be more than friends.

It is safe to say this date was a great big flop. We still had a good time though. As I watched Noah, I could see question in his eyes.

"Steph is something wrong?" I sigh.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is, you see when I left the office I went to talk to Ranger, and he was acting strange, he had been all day. Just before you picked me up, he showed up unexpectedly. He didn't say a single word, just stared at me then left. I don't know, Noah, something is bothering him, but he just shut me out. I could see emotion in his face, which is not normal for him."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him."

"I plan to on Monday, we both know if I push it he will just pull away more."

"You're right. I think it's probably this whole thing with Grazzini."

"I think that is some of it, but not all of it. There is more to it I am sure of it. You didn't see the look in his eyes."

We finally have desert, which I only pick at, the feeling of doom I had felt all night has gotten stronger.

When we are finished it's 8:30, while Noah takes care of the bill, I go outside to get some fresh air, I had felt as if the walls were closing in on me.

As I stood outside waiting for Noah, I felt a gun press against my back…..


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

It was now 1930, and I felt as if I was hit by a truck, I knew I made a huge mistake telling Steph friendship is all we will have, because let's face it, I am 100% head over heels in love with her. I am contemplating drinking a shot of whiskey when my phone beeps with an alert. Steph's panic button was activated. I quickly run to my car and speed toward Rossinis. When I arrive, I see that all my men are there already, along with TPD. I scan the area; I see Grazzini is standing back to the building with Steph held in front of him, holding a gun to her side. I see the fear in her eyes, I know that she wants to fight back, but she won't with a gun held against her.

I step forward so she can see me. We lock eyes, and I see some relief appear.

"Let her go, Grazzini." I growl.

"Not gonna happen, Manoso. She is mine now. There is nothing you can do to stop me now." Grazzini says with an evil laugh.

He tightens his grip on her, and she flinches. I have both of my guns drawn in seconds with the safety off. My men follow suit. It becomes clear that the only way this will end is with Grazzini dead.

**SPOV**

As time wears on, I get more and more scared of what is going to happen. When the muzzle of the gun presses harder into my side, I know I will have a bruise from it. I know this standoff will be long, because Grazzini is not nervous at all; it scares me at how calm, cool and collected he is. When he pulls the gun from my side to point it toward the crowd I take advantage and elbow him in the stomach while stomping on his foot.

What I didn't expect was he had a second gun in his belt. Before I could process what was happening, I hear a gun go off, and feel a searing pain in my chest. Time stops as I fall to my knees, I can hear gunshots, but they seem far away. Seconds later, Bobby is above me along with Ranger.

"Stay with me Bomber. Ranger put pressure on the wound." I fight against the darkness, but it's a losing battle.

"Come on Babe, don't close your eyes. Please, Babe. I can't lose you." I try to talk, but no words come out.

"Don't try to talk Babe, you need to save your strength, the ambulance is on the way. You will be okay."

The darkness takes me and I welcome it.

**RPOV**

When Steph passes out, I fear the worst. After what seems like hours the ambulance arrives, the paramedics quickly take her to the hospital. I can't ride with her because Bobby went with her, but I follow right behind. By the time I get into the ER she is already being rushed into surgery. Bobby is waiting for me in the waiting room.

"Boss."

"Do we have any information yet?"

"Yes, and it's not good, the bullet is lodged next to her heart. The doctor says she is very critical right now. If she makes it through the surgery she will have a very long recovery ahead of her."

The waiting room quickly fills up with my men; Zero is one of the first to come in, he looks rattled, so I walk over to him.

"She'll be okay, we have to think positive."

"I know, Ranger. Our date was a big flop. We agreed to be just friends." To say I am shocked at his words is putting it mildly.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no sweat. We are okay with it. I just hope she does find that special someone. But right now we have to concentrate on her getting better." I nod silently.

We sit for four hours without a single word. Finally five hours later, the doctor comes out looking tired and ragged.

"Family of Stephanie Plum?" We step forward.

"I am Carlos Manoso, I have her POA. How is she?" He motions for us to sit down.

"Mr. Manoso, Miss Plum is in critical condition. The bullet entered her chest on her side, travelled through her ribcage and lodged itself by her heart. I was able to get the bullet out, however, she coded on the table. We were able to shock her into normal rhythm. The next 24 to 48 hours will be telling. She is being transferred to ICU. I will have her in an chemically induced coma for the next seven days to allow some time for her body to heal. When she wakes up she will be in a lot of pain, she will be here a minimum of three weeks once she wakes up. II'll have a nurse come take you to her once she is settled." I feel like I am hit with a club at his words.

"Thank you doctor." He nods and leaves.

I look at my men and I see all of them are showing emotion. They all are scared. Hell, I'm scared. The chance of losing her is very real.

Minutes pass until the nurse comes to take me back. As I follow the nurse I hear Tank telling the men the schedule for guarding Steph while she is here. She shows me to Steph's room in ICU, I stop at the foot of her bed and stare at her. Her normal pale skin is ghostly white. She looks so small in the bed.

I pull the only chair to the side of her bed, sit down and take her cold hand in mine. I press a gentle kiss to it.

"Oh Babe, you have to fight. Fight for me, I can't lose you now. I love you, don't leave me." I plead with her.

I lay my head on her hand, on the bed. For the first time in a long time I cried, and started bargaining with god to spare her so I can tell her how much I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing, thank you for the amazing reviews, to the guest and the reviewers with PM off- Thank you for your kind words!_

**RPOV**

The days passed slowly, finally the seven days was up, and the doctor stopped giving her the medication so she can wake up. To say the last week has been hard is putting it mildly, Steph coded twice the first 24 hours. I thought I had lost her that day, but somehow she has pulled through.

As I sat next to her waiting for her to wake up, I wondered if she heard me as I talked to her this entire week. I told her how much I love her, how I needed her. I told her about the batcave, I even told her about my family, who had come to visit this week. They knew how much I loved her even before I admitted it.

Two days after the doctor stopped the medication, she started showing signs of waking up. I squeezed her had gently.

"Come on babe, wake up for me." As I watched her eyelids started moving.

I heard the door open, and in walked Les with my parents.

"How is she?"

"Starting to wake up." I watched as they let out a sigh of relief. Les smiled for the first time in a week.

"That's good news, cuz. Does that mean you will tell her everything?"

"Yes, I am telling her everything." I told him without taking my eyes off Steph.

Minutes later, her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times from the bright lights, she then looked at me.

"Hey Babe, it's good to see those beautiful blue eyes." I watched as she looked around her and saw Les and my parents standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hey beautiful. It's about time you woke up."

"Hey.." Steph croaked.

I quickly grabbed the cup of water and offered her some with the straw. She drank eagerly from the cup.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel, babe?"

**SPOV**

"Like an elephant is sitting on my chest. What happened?" I watched as Ranger and Les stilled.

"What is the last thing you remember, babe?"

"I remember coming out of Rossini's… than Grazzini grabbed me and held a gun on me."

"You got shot babe, the bullet hit you on your right side, and lodged near your heart, it was touch and go for a while there. You will have a long recovery, but you will be okay." I guess that explains the elephant.

I looked at the two people standing at my feet. Ranger caught my look.

"Babe, I would like you to meet my parents Maria and Ricardo. They heard you were shot and came to see you."

Color me confused.

I guess my confusion showed because Ranger squeezed my hand.

"I wanted them to meet the woman who has stolen my heart." I sucked in a breath at his words.

"I know we talked about only being friends, Babe, but I made a huge mistake with that. I love you with every fiber of my being, when I came to your condo just before your date, I wanted to tell you to not go, but I knew I couldn't, not without sounding like an ass. Zero told me that you guys are going to stay friends, but he didn't say why."

"That's because we both were uptight and it felt wrong to date." I saw confusion in Ranger's eyes.

"Is that why you looked so sad? That I was going on a date with someone else?"

"Yea, babe it is."

"When we talked, I said only friends because I thought that is what you wanted. You took my heart a long time ago. You have no idea what it meant to me when you came to me and trusted me when you couldn't trust anyone." I told him.

"That's because I knew you would do anything in your power to help me. And I was right, you found the kids that tried to ruin me and my business."

"You have helped me so many times over the years, it was only right I did the same for you."

"We wanted to thank you for helping our son, Stephanie, when he met you; he became the man he used to be." Ricardo said with a smile.

"I am still me, I just am more relaxed." Ranger chuckled.

"That's the truth cuz."

"We won't stay any longer, Stephanie, you need your rest. When you're better have Carlos bring you to the house." I nod silently.

I watched as Maria and Ricardo leave my room with Les following behind. When I looked at Ranger I saw nothing but love showing.

Before I could say anything my doctor came in to poke and prod me. Finally my exam was done, and the doctor smiled.

"You're doing well Stephanie, I am happy with your progress. The time asleep has helped you heal, I want you here for at least four more days then you can go home. Once you are home, you will need to rest, no exerting yourself. I suggest you have someone stay with you until you are on your feet again. With this type of wound it can take a few months to get back up to strength."

"That won't be a problem, doctor." Ranger said while giving me a look that meant no argument. I just leaned back against my pillow, feeling nothing but pain since being poked.

The next five days passed slowly, I wanted to go home, I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. The day I was due to be released finally came, I didn't know where I was going because Ranger wouldn't tell me. I figured I was being taken to Haywood. I notice when we get outside that his turbo is sitting there but no black SUV like normal.

"Ranger I need to know where we are going."

"I am taking you somewhere I have been wanting to take you for years… get ready to see the Batcave, Babe, because Someday is here, and it's going to be good."


End file.
